beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Brave Heart
thumb|300px|right|Version 1thumb|300px|right|Version 2 : Brave Heart is the Japanese opening theme to Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It was attached to the second episode of the series, ''Legend Blader''. It received a full makeover in ''Lion Going Into The Wilderness''. Lyrics Japanese: Version 1 and 2: :kokoro no yuki bakuhatsu sasete :mawari tusu keruyo :metalu fight beyblade! :nekketsu beybu! :nutcinuke butsukare showoriwo mesashite :tobichiru hibanaga ikiteru akashita : 3,2,1 go shoot fight : sekai wo koetara : sayko u no miete kuru :kokoro no yuki bakuhatsu sasete :mawari tusu keruyo! :metalu fight beyblade! :hagane no tsubasa kasane awasete :ima koso okosuze big bang!! :ore to omae ga densetsu ni naru :dare yori mo tsuyoku :metal fight beyblade! English Translation Version 1 and 2 :The Courage in your heart will explode :and keep on spinning! :Metal Fight Beyblade! :Passionate Blader! :Launch! Clash! Aim towards victory! :The flying sparks are living proof. :3, 2, 1, Go shoot! Fight! :If you surpass the world, :The strongest position will come into view! :The Courage in your heart will explode :and keep on spinning! :Metal Fight Beyblade! :The wings of steel overlap, :and now awake. Big Bang! :You and I will become the legend, :stronger than anybody :Metal Fight Beyblade! : Characters Version 1 *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Blader DJ *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Yuki Mizusawa *Pluto *Masamune Kadoya *Toby *Zeo Abyss *Da Shan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wells *Klaus *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Johannes *Ryuga Version 2 *Legendary Bladers **Gingka Hagane **Kyoya Tategami **Yuki Mizusawa **King **Ryuga **Kenta Yumiya **Chris **Aguma **Dunamis (Good and Evil Egos) **Titi *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Team GanGan Galaxy **Masamune Kadoya **Yu Tendo **Tsubasa Otori *Pluto *Johannes *Hikaru Hasama *Nemesis (Black Sun Form and True Form) *Rago Version 3 *Legendary Bladers **Gingka Hagane **Kyoya Tategami **Yuki Mizusawa **King **Ryuga **Kenta Yumiya **Chris **Aguma **Dunamis (Good and Evil Egos) **Titi *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Team GanGan Galaxy **Masamune Kadoya **Yu Tendo **Tsubasa Otori *Pluto *Johannes *Hikaru Hasama *Nemesis (Black Sun Form and True Form) *Rago (face shown) Version 4 *Legendary Bladers **Gingka Hagane **Kyoya Tategami **Yuki Mizusawa **King **Ryuga (replaced by Kenta) **Kenta Yumiya (replaces Ryuga) **Chris **Aguma **Dunamis (Good and Evil Egos) **Titi *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Team GanGan Galaxy **Masamune Kadoya **Yu Tendo **Tsubasa Otori *Pluto *Johannes *Hikaru Hasama *Nemesis (Black Sun Form and True Form) *Rago (face shown) Beyblades Version 1 *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's; Evolves ) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's; Evolved ) Version 2, 3, 4 *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Variares D:D (King's) *Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Masamune's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's) Gallery Version 1 Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart01.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart02.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart03.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart04.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart05.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart06.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart07.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart08.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart09.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart10.jpg 300668_142353132520700_100002380430063_241410_7302333_n.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart11.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart12.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart13.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart14.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart15.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart16.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart17.jpg Version 2 Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png|Ending Scene Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Big Bang Pegais comming 4 ya.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Big Bang Shadow.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Evils again.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka in Space.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka launches Big Bang.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingkas eyes.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Hikaru, Benkei and Madoka Jump.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 King launches Variares.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Kyoya launches Fang Leone.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Masamunne, Tubussa and Yu Launches Ready.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Nemis' eyes.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ryuga and Kenta on the mountain side.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ryuga and Kenta.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 The two sides of Dunamis.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 The Villens.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Titi.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Yuki launches Anubis.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka and his Legend Auroa.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Changed Scene I.JPG Beyblade4D Opening 2 Changed Scene II.JPG Trivia Version 1 Version 2 *This intro is the shortest, being just 60 seconds long. *Most minor characters are removed from the intro, including Ryo Hagane, Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Excalibur, Toby, and Zeo. *The Pegasus logo shown is not the current one. *This intro focuses on the Legend Bladers rather than everything else. *Titi is featured in the intro, despite not being officially revealed at the time of debut. Version 3 *Rago's face is shown. *Nemesis had changed when showed Legend Bladers. Version 4 *Some guy's face was shown. *Kenta's replaces Ryuga as a Legend Bladet when showd Legend Bladers. Category:Opening intros Category:Soundtrack Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury